Todo y Nada
by www.wtf.com
Summary: En lo alto de la torre Stark, en medio de la batalla,dos hermanos se encuentran con su tragico destino.


**Disclaimer :Thor y demas personajes son propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente en lo alto de la Torre Stark. El aire era tibio y turbio, cargado de la esencia de destrucción y miedo que infestaba a la ciudad en ese momento, mientras su ejecito aniquilaba todo a su paso y los Vengadores luchaban desesperadamente por detenerlo.

Pero había además otro aroma. Loki podía sentirlo impregnado en su ropa y en su nariz.

Era una esencia tan conocida y tan familiar.

_Sangre._

Sentía como su delgada mano se humedecía con el líquido rojizo que brotaba de la herida de Thor , deslizándose desde el puñal que Loki había enterrado en su vientre hasta sus dedos fríos y temblorosos.

Loki se quedo estupefacto, con la mirada perdida y la barbilla colocada sobre el ancho hombro de Thor, mientras este respiraba con dificultad, entre irregulares aspiraciones roncas y ásperas, dejando reposar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Loki. Pronto, el joven dios de las mentiras no pudo mas con esta enorme carga, y ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo erosionado, manteniendo la misma posición.

El dios del trueno estaba sumergido en un terrible dolor , y Loki lo sabía.

Pero no le importaba. No tenia por que hacerlo, si aquel al cual había lastimado era solo un traidor, un falso hermano que siempre lo habia menospreciado, riéndose a sus espaladas y conspirando en su contra., arrebatándole el amor de su padre y de su madre.

Siempre proyectando su colosal y fría sombra sobre el débil y distinto Loki.

Siempre.

Pero ahora, ¿quién era el débil? ¿Quién era el que agonizaba, herido de muerte por aquel en el que nadie creía, por el monstruo que todo el mundo odiaba?

Loki sintió un oleada de amargo triunfo estallar en su cuerpo , sonriendo torvamente mientras su corazón aumentaba la velocidad de sus palpitaciones ,a la vez que las de Thor cada vez se hacían menos perceptibles. Las explosiones y gritos de batalla se silenciaron alrededor de los hermanos, y por un instante que pareció eterno, su mundo se sumergió en un plácido silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido sus voces.

-Te he vencido- murmuró Loki a Thor, con su voz apenas siendo más fuerte que un susurro. El olor metálico de la sangre se había acentuado de forma extraordinaria –Yo soy…. el único y verdadero dios digno de gobernar. Y tú, falso hermano, no eres nada. ¿Has escuchado? ¡Nada! ¡Para mí siempre has sido nada! ….-

Las nauseas se apoderaron del estómago de Loki al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba sus frías palabras, y no pudo continuar moviendo su lengua para construir más despectivos insultos para el hombre agonizante que se recargaba contra su cuerpo.

De repente, la confusión y desolación cubrieron el alma de Loki, como si fuera un animal recién encerrado en una jaula de acero oxidada por la desolacion. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente, y la sensación eufórica que le producía su reciente triunfo estaba perdiendo su efecto.

Era victorioso, era el ganador. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan infeliz? ¿Por qué se sentía incluso peor que cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de sus orígenes?

¿Por qué….?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fornido brazo de Thor le rodeó los hombros. Loki soltó un leve grito ahogado mientras el dios del trueno lo abrazaba fuertemente, compartiendo un poco de su calor con él.

-Perdóname, hermano - La voz de Thor sonaba más triste y dolida de la que Loki jamás hubiera imaginado posible. No le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que Thor estaba llorando, con sus lágrimas surcando sus mejillas hasta perderse en forma de gotas saladas que caían al piso. –No he podido salvarte-

Aquellas palabras hicieron anegar en lágrimas los ojos de Loki, y descubrió entonces que el aroma que llenaba el aire no era el de la sangre.

Era la esencia de Thor. La esencia que se disolvía con cada segundo que pasaba, alcanzando a ser ya tan débil como los latidos de su corazón.

-Thor…-

-Te quiero , Loki- interrumpió Thor a su hermano, con voz fraternal y cálida, la única quizá en todo el universo capaz de reconfortar a Loki, a pesar de que en ese momento, el tan solo escucharla lo hacía sentirse más desgraciado –Mi hermano, para mí tu siempre lo fuiste todo-

Una vez acabadas sus palabras, Thor exhaló su última respiración. Loki sintió el cálido aliento de su hermano chocar contra su oreja, y una única lagrima se escapó de su ojo derecho. Despues , los pulsos que producían los latidos del corazón de Thor cesaron, y su aroma se perdió hasta volverse imperceptible en el mundo. Su brazo con el que abrazaba a Loki perdió toda su fuerza , y se derrumbó a un lado.

-Thor…Thor…- mustiaba Loki, sin atreverse a moverse ni mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. No podía, le era imposible. Tenía miedo que al hacerlo, se volviera completamente loco, que de al ver la vacua mirada de Thor en su rostro sin brillo, su mente se destrozara en mil pedazos.

Una explosión derrumbó un muro cercano a ellos, casi aplastándolos bajo su enorme peso, pero Loki apenas se dio cuenta de aquello. Su vista estaba distorsionada y borrosa a causa de las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos,lagrimas que se negaba a derramar. Un trueno cegador y atemorizante rugió en el cielo, y por un momento, Loki creyó que había sido obra de Thor.

Pero eso no era posible, porque el poderoso dios del trueno ya estaba muerto en sus brazos, con su última sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

_!No...¿Qué he hecho? !  
_

La cara de Loki poco a poco se transformó en un doloroso gesto de agonía, que contrastaba perfectamente con el pacifico semblante de Thor. Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo sin vida de Thor. Ya no le avergonzaba llorar, ya no le importaba nada.

-¡THOR!-

Su grito se escucho claramente en toda la ciudad. Volvió a gritar, una y otra vez, hasta que fue imposible seguir la cuenta de sus agónicos alaridos y su garganta empezó a desgarrarse, casi al punto de sangrar. Tenía la esperanza de que de esa forma, Thor despertaría de nuevo . Que de al ver cuán arrepentido estaba, de cuanto realmente lo necesitaba, entonces Thor regresaría a la vida.

Pero fue en vano. Thor se había ido para siempre, y jamás volvería.

Ni en esta ni en otra vida.

-¡MI HERMANO!-

Entonces, su mundo se vio envuelto en una niebla amarga y oscura . Una voz en su interior, que tal vez nunca cesaría,empezo a repetir con desdén : _"Eres Loki, el dios de la travesura y las mentiras. Eres Loki, y has asesinado a tu hermano"._

* * *

_**Gracias por leer**  
_


End file.
